Deciding Factor
by Coltraine12
Summary: So here is my first prompt based story. Prompt: One legged bunnies named Sonny Jim! And cheating and heartbreak!


**A/N: So, here is the first prompt-based story. The prompt was: "One legged bunnies named Sonny Jim! And cheating and heart break!" I did the best I could, hope you enjoy!**

Finn woke earlier than usual, something just didn't feel right and it caused him to toss and turn all night. He lumbered into the washroom and splashed some water in his face when he heard a loud crash followed by the tiniest of shrieks. He rushed back into the bedroom and found Rachel still sleeping soundly in her bed. Relief washed over him but he was still curious as to what made the noise.

Turning around he saw his cat Kaysar slinking out of the spare bedroom. He shook his head, thinking what kind of mischief his cat had gotten into today. As he entered the room he had to stifle a shout back as he saw the cage of Rachel's rabbit had collapsed. He cursed under his breath as he slowly lifted the cage and found Sonny panting slightly on the bottom of the cage. Finn carefully picked him up and ran into the bedroom with him.

"Rachel!" he yelled frantically, "Babe wake up now!" Rachel jolted up and looked around.

"Huh? What?" she spotted Finn standing in front of her and gasped when she made out the shape in his arms. "Sonny! What happened to you?"

"I don't know…I think Kaysar might have gotten on the cage and broken it or-or I don't know!" Finn stuttered. "I think his leg is broken. Where's the animal hospital?" Rachel jumped out of bed, threw a housecoat on and ran to the front door.

"We don't have time for this Finn!" Rachel was out the door before Finn could even register what was happening. She pulled the door back open and yelled back at him, "Come on!" He got his bearings and ran to follow Rachel, leaving his shoes and jacket behind in his haste.

*Break*

They ran into the nearest vet, Sonny's breathing becoming fainter as time passed. They ran to the front desk and startled the receptionist half to death.

"Please help us, my rabbit is hurt badly!" Rachel pleaded.

"Miss, please calm down. Can you tell me what happened?" The receptionist took out a notepad and looked up expectantly and the couple. Rachel gestured to Finn who replayed the events of the morning. "Thank you, you two have nothing to worry about. The vet is on her way," as if on cue, the doors leading to the back of the clinic flew open and a woman with flowing red hair came running out. The receptionist passed her the notebook and the vet quickly scanned it over.

"Thank you Lauren, I'll take it from here." The receptionist gave a curt nod and sat back down at her computer. The vet turned to Finn and Rachel. "Hi, my name is Dr. Pillsbury; I understand your rabbit…" She glanced at the page, "Sonny is injured." Finn and Rachel nodded profusely. "Well, if you would just place her on this cart here I'll take her in and start working as hard as I can to make her all better. In the meantime, feel free to glance over some of these helpful pamphlets here. "She gestured over to a nearby shelf and wheeled Sonny away as soon as Finn set her down.

The couple sighed and sat down on the couch provided before Finn reached over and grabbed a pamphlet. The title read: So You've Lost Your Goldfish: A Guide to Better Pet Choices. Finn scoffed and threw the pamphlet on the table. Neither he nor Rachel felt like talking so they both sat in silence. Finn, never liking to sit still, began thinking back on the memories he had about Sonny.

*Break*

Finn snuck up behind Rachel and covered her eyes. Rachel giggled and twitched her mouth like she was trying to think about who it was.

"Is that you Puck?" She heard a slight noise of disbelief from behind her. "Just kidding Finn, I knew it was you!" Finn pulled his hands away, not dismissing the hesitation he heard in her voice. She pulled him in for a hug and Finn snapped out of his thoughts.

"Guess what I bought you!" Rachel's eyes lit up from the prospect of another gift from Finn. After many guesses she gave up causing Finn to laugh slightly and lead her into their spare bedroom. As soon as Rachel saw the cage sitting on the floor she let out a squeal of happiness.

"Oh my god, Finn! Did you buy me a rabbit?" Finn nodded happily, "Finn, this is the best present ever!" She knelt to the ground, opened the cage and pulled the pure white rabbit out. "But why? It's not even my birthday."

"Do I really need a reason to spoil my girlfriend?" Finn laughed nervously. Rachel didn't buy it for a second.

"Finn, what did you do?" She stood up, still holding the rabbit in her arms.

"Well, you see." Finn took a deep breath and let the next sentence out quickly, "I kind of totalled your car."

"You what?! Finn, how could you do that to me? My car is my everything!" Rachel stormed around the room, yelling various obscenities at Finn before eventually calming down slightly. "How did it happen?"

"First off, I'm fine thanks for asking." Rachel simply waved her hand, indicating he should skip to the point. "I was driving it down the highway when someone switched lanes without using his blinkers and bumped me. I lost control and I ended up hitting a tree in the ditch."

"Oh, Finn. I didn't realize it was that bad." The stood in silence for a second. Rachel glanced back at the rabbit in her hands and suddenly exclaimed "I should name him Sonny! He looks just like a Sonny." Finn felt sadness wash over him as he realized that Rachel cared more about the stupid rabbit than she did about him. Just then, Puck opened the door to the apartment and walked in.

"Finn! I, uh, I didn't realize you'd be home. Good to see you man." Puck walked awkwardly into the living room and Rachel came squealing out.

"Look what Finny bought me!" She ran to Puck and shoved the rabbit into Puck's face. Seeing Rachel so happy made Finn forget about everything else and he joined the other two in the living room.

*Break*

"Finn, Rachel," a voice called. Looking up, Finn saw Dr. Pillsbury standing near the front desk. The two rushed over and frowned as they saw the look of sadness on her face. "The cage did some serious damage to Sonny's back leg. We did everything we could but in the end, we had to amputate the limb." Rachel threw her hands to her mouth and started shaking her head, crying. "Sonny can still live a fully normal life with just the one leg, however he will need some extra attention for a while. " Rachel nodded, seemingly comforted by this. Dr. Pillsbury filled them in on everything they would need to do to keep Sonny comfortable and healthy and then told them that the rabbit would be ready to leave in an hour.

As Finn and Rachel waited for Sonny to be released, Rachel pulled out her phone and began dialing Puck's number. Finn noticed her and something clicked in his head.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you." Rachel froze mid-dial, afraid to look at Finn. "Oh my god you are." Finn stood up and moved away from Rachel.

"Finn, no I can explain," she pleaded.

"How long." He said bluntly, "just tell me how long this has been going on."

"A year." Finn stormed out of the clinic without another word and Rachel followed, begging him to stop.

"Did you ever love me?" Finn asked suddenly, turning to face Rachel, "because, looking back, I don't think you did."

"Finn, no. Of course I did. I still do." Rachel said, tears streaming down her face.

"Then why would you do this? What did Puck have that I wasn't giving you? What made him so great to you?" Rachel just shook her head, crying and repeating "I don't know, I don't know." She slumped to her knees and put her head in her hands, sobbing loudly now.

"Don't leave me Finn, please, I need you. I love you." Rachel sobbed.

"Yeah, well maybe you should have thought of that before you cheated on me with Puck." Finn stormed off, leaving a crying Rachel kneeling in the parking lot of the animal hospital, wondering if she made the right decision on sleeping with Puck.

**A/N: I might write a second chapter...not sure yet. If you have a prompt for me feel free to leave it as a review or PM me and I'll try and write it. Allso, sorry for the late update but it is 11:59 where I am so still Saturday!**


End file.
